


say something

by IoveIyjjk



Category: jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drunk Jeon Jungkook, Drunk Park Jimin (BTS), Fluff and Angst, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Soft Park Jimin (BTS), crybaby jeon jungkook, jikook - Freeform, kookmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IoveIyjjk/pseuds/IoveIyjjk
Summary: Everyone was already aware of my feelings... even him, right? It was too obvious lately, especially for someone as observant as Jimin was.You do know, right? The way I feel about you...So, why don't you say something?  Why don't I say something?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	say something

My body felt sluggish as I tried to move. That was partly a side-effect of the exaggerated amount of alcohol that I had been ingesting. I was sort of expecting It would help me to stop overthinking for a while, but the alcohol level building up in my bloodstream seemed to only get me more and more focused on what I was trying to avoid; thinking. Maybe it was all because of his smiling face being so close to me. I didn't even know why I thought It would be a good idea to invite Jimin to drink and watch series on my room. Was I subconsciously trying to sabotage myself? Probably.

Everyone was already aware of my feelings... even him, right? It was too obvious lately, especially for someone as observant as Jimin was. However, he had never said anything about it, he just treated me the same as always and that was making me feel uneasy.

It was a night like any other, but it somehow felt like a dream. Jimin's slightly rosy cheeks from drinking and his swollen lips were all over the place; he was so ethereal. Not even a pinch of makeup on and he was taking my breath away, just like that. The sound of the serie we were watching disappeared completely for me. All I could actually hear was Jimin's giggles and the way in which the liquid filled his glass at times.

You do know, right? The way I feel about you... 

Out of a sudden, I felt a pair of warm chubby hands cradling my face softly. Jimin's eyes met mine and only then I realised that my body was trembling. Tears were dancing across my face just as they pleased. I bit my lips attempting to stop my unnecessary loud sobs. Why was I crying, thought? I hadn't even noticed when the tears began to fall. The warmth of Jimin's hands along with the softness of his gaze, got me even more lightheaded. I didn't know what to say and he seemed to be in the same situation as me. He was simply wiping my tears with the sleeves of his hoodie and intertwining his fingers with my hair.

Nervously, I felt finally able to open my mouth, so I did. I really needed to get all off my chest right there, I genuinely tried to. Through my teary eyes the expression on Jimin's face was illegible and the words I wanted to say clung tightly to the lump in my throat. My feelings were trapped and bottled once again. His fond eyes followed my very move, quietly. Then, he hugged me tightly, just as if he was trying to put each of my pieces together.

So, why don't you say something? Why don't I say something?

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wanted this to be a one-shot but now i kind of wanna give this closure??¿ idk  
> please leave comments and kudos so i know if you liked it  
> btw english is not my first language so bear that in mind while reading;_;


End file.
